The Phantoms of Gaara
by Sabaku no Shizumi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si fueses un inversionista avaro, egoísta, y a la vez hedonista? Pues Sabaku no Gaara puede discutirlo. Un fic basado en aquel libro y dedicado para todos los fans de Naruto en estas fiestas. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer:** Como ya se sabe, los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-san

**Dedicado: **A todos los fans de Naruto y que disfrutan estas fiestas ^w^

**The phantoms of Gaara**

Un día antes de Navidad, en una pequeña villa en medio de la nevada, los aldeanos se preparaban para recibir una vez más esta fiesta a sus corazones. Bueno, todos menos uno, el cual, tan frío como lo era el hielo, nunca ha sentido el calor de la Navidad, menos el de dar alegría a sus semejantes.

-¡Aquí viene! – Gritó un aldeano alarmado, debido que se acercaba el ser más egoísta de la aldea.

En un carruaje de lujo, vistiendo las ropas más caras de todas las tiendas, de ojos verde agua y un cabello rojo como la sangre, iba el inversionista más frío y hedonista de toda la aldea: Sabaku no Gaara.

Nadie sabe el cómo o el porqué de sus gélidos pensamientos, pero con su sola presencia, hasta el más gallardo de los hombres temía ante él. A pesar de sus 25 años, tenía cierta habilidad para los negocios en toda la aldea.

-Háganle paso al señor Gaara.- Alarmó uno de los aldeanos. Era otro día de inversiones para Gaara, quien entrando a su oficina, se había encontrado a su único proletario en su compañía preparándose para irse a casa.

-¿Aún no acabas? – Preguntó serio. Naruto Uzumaki, su trabajador, tenía las manos llenas de llagas debido a los cortes que se había hecho durante su trabajo.

-Lo siento Gaa-… digo, señor Sabaku. Me gustaría seguir trabajando para usted pero, es Navidad y debo estar con mi esposa y mis hijos antes de que-… - Empezó a explicar en trabajador mientras se colocaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello, fue entonces cuando el ojiverde clavó su mirada fría, desafiándolo.

-¿Quién te dijo que ya era hora de irse? No, cuando yo diga que debas irte te vas, antes no.- Le dijo, su voz sonaba ronca y paulatina.

-Pero señor, si no estoy en casa para la cena, Hinata estará demasiado-…

-No me interesa.- Le interrumpió, y dicho esto se retiró a sus aposentos.

Cuando la noche ya estaba presente en la aldea comenzó a nevar, una no muy buena señal para quienes estuvieran en las calles. El frío se sintió incluso en el despacho de Naruto, el cual no tenía nada más que un carbón encendido para mantener el calor, no le bastaba para poder trabajar, entonces se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

-Lamento molestarle, señor.

-Habla antes de que quiera bajarte la paga otra vez.- Ordenó Gaara seriamente, al parecer estaba contando los impuestos de este mes.

-Pues verá… no puedo trabajar si hace frío en mi oficina y, me preguntaba si podría darme algunos trozos de carbón para-…

-Naruto, ya lo habíamos hablado.- Contestó éste.- si de lo que quieres hablar no es sobre los impuestos mejor no hables. Regresa a tu puesto o estás despedido.- Continuó apuntando a la puerta.

-Pero…

-Ya – Reiteró, pero de repente oyó voces fuera de su oficina. Parecían villancicos, no obstante fue un error de los aldeanos molestar al inversionista.

"We wish you a Merry Chrismas

We wish you a Merry Chrismas

We wish you a Merry Chrismas…".- Se escuchaba desde el primer piso. Embravecido, Gaara tomó un balde de agua fría, lanzándoles a los aldeanos un frío presente.

-¡¿Es que uno no puede estar tranquilo ni siquiera en esta fecha?! – Gritó mientras lanzaba el agua desde tal altura. Siendo un pequeño niño rubio de ojos transparentes quien había sido mojado.

-¡Hikaru! – Aulló Naruto antes de bajar a ver la condición del niño. Era grave, el joven tosía mucho y tenía ronqueras terribles, era la infalible señal de que había pescado un horrible resfriado.- Señor, esto no es nada divertido.- Dijo el rubio cubriendo al niño con su propio abrigo, mirando enfadado a su propio jefe.

-¿Así que tú también estás en mi contra? – Preguntó sosteniendo una mirada fría que iba convirtiéndose más y más en cólera.- Pues bien por mí. ¡Estás despedido! – Desafió cerrando la ventana con fuerza, y dejando claro el mensaje.

* * *

Esa misma noche, aún envuelto en un velo de ira, Gaara se dirigió a su cama creyendo que nada más lo haría enrabiar o sentir otra emoción, pero el destino le estaría deparando un futuro muy distinto. El reloj de su cuarto marcaban 15 minutos para las doce de la noche, el inversionista dormía plácidamente sin notar el ruido de aullidos sepulcrales y de cadenas siendo arrastradas, hasta que oyó una voz familiar llamándole…

"Gaara… Gaara…".- Aquella voz, venida de la nada, despertó al inversionista de golpe, no obstante nada escuchó. Creyendo que era el simple viento, acomodó su cabeza en su almohada y volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez con un resultado distinto. En el borde de su cama había un hombre, de cabello negro y corto, ojos grandes y negros a la vez, con negras cejas pobladas y que flotaba apenas por causa de unas cadenas en sus tobillos lo había sorprendido.

-¿Qui-… quién eres tú? – Preguntó Gaara sin deseos de saberlo en verdad, estaba claro en sus ojos bien abiertos que tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Es que no reconoces a tu amigo después de tantos años? – Consultó ahora el espíritu. Entonces a Gaara se le abrió la mente, un _flash back_, fue cuando de irguió y dijo.

-¿Lee? ¿En serio eres tú? Mi viejo amigo, cuánto tiempo ha pasado.- Dijo este otro.

-Así que Gaara, veo que no has cambiado.

-Claro que no, todavía sigo en el negocio que tú y yo hacíamos por nuestro propio bien. Espero que tú tampoco hayas cambiado tu forma de ser después de que tú…

-Lamento decirte que no he sido como tú.- Contestó el espíritu negando con la cabeza.- ya he reformado mi corazón, y es tiempo de que tú también cambies el tuyo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Gaara seriamente, levantando una ceja inexistente.

-Esta noche, cuando el reloj marque las 12 en punto, tres fantasmas te visitarán… y sólo así aprenderás a no ser lo que ahora eres.- Justo al decir eso, el fantasma comenzó a desaparecer.

-No, espera… ¿cómo sé que…? – Antes de poder seguir, el espíritu de su mejor amigo se desvaneció en el aire. No hubo respuesta, no hubo voces.- Bah, ¿qué me estoy diciendo? Debo estar soñando. Cuando amanezca todo será como antes. Cuando regresó a su almohada sonó su reloj, "Las 12 en punto" se repetía en su mente, manteniéndolo nervioso con cualquier sonido. Algo extraño pasaría en cualquier momento…

Continuará…


End file.
